


One Sentence Meme Collection

by Yavannie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ADWD spoilers, AU, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humour, Misc - Freeform, Other, Smut, Spoilers, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yavannie/pseuds/Yavannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of One Sentence Meme fics from the Sansa_Sandor LJ comm. One topic, three sentences max. Updated as and when I participate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Sentence Meme Collection

* * *

**AU - Alternate Universe**

He came out of nowhere, slipping out of the shadows behind her captor. "So you planned on taking the little bird for yourself, to keep her in the Eyrie and have her sing her sweet songs to you and no one else? Not while I still live," he said and in one swift move slit Petyr's throat.

 

* * *

**Crossover**

"I'm Detective Chief Inspector Barnaby and this is DC Stark," said John in his usual cheerful voice, "and we're here to ask you a few questions in connection with the death of Joffrey Baratheon, if you're able to spare a minute?"

  
The burned man allowed his gaze to linger on Sansa's badge - firmly pinned to her chest - for just a little longer than necessary.

  
"I suppose I could spare a minute," he said, a hound-like grin playing about his lips.

 

* * *

**Episode Related**

**  
****CUT TO INT. THE THRONE ROOM IN KING'S LANDING, WHERE ANY AND ALL CONVERSATIONS OF VARYING DEGREES OF IMPORTANCE TAKE PLACE, APPARENTLY**  
  
SEPTA MORDANE  
…So if you were to have no boys at all, the throne would pass to Tommen and/or his male heirs.  
  
SANSA  
Um, what if I sort of didn't have any boys or any girls and just had puppies instead?  
  
SEPTA MORDANE  
What!?

 

* * *

**First Time**

"It hu-u-u-rts!" the girl winced, her words coming in stutters.

  
"What do you expect, bouncing up and down like that?" said Sandor, grinning wickedly.

  
"I can't help it, I don't know how to… no!" she screamed as she slid off the back of the horse, landing in pile of mud with a wet thud.

 

* * *

**UST - Unresolved Sexual Tension**

The night air was balmy and sweet with the scent of orange blossoms, yet under his fingers her nipples stiffened into hard buds, and against all reason she pressed herself against him.  
  
"We can't," she said, but her hands were of a different mind, and as they found his hard length underneath the layers of mail and wool he groaned, a low rumble against her hair.  
  
"No, little bird, we can't," he said then, and just like that, he had broken off, striding away, the steady, slow crunching of his boots on the gravel a poor match for her frantic heart.

 

* * *

**Outsider PoV**

As he watched his cousin take the arm of her betrothed - no,  _husband_  now - and walk down the leaf-strewn path leading from the Heart Tree, he felt a rare, aching flutter in his chest.  
  
"If I have to watch this for much longer someone had better bring me a bucket," muttered Arya at his side, and the fluttering turned to laughter.  
  
He drew her close, barely resisting the temptation to muss her hair, and said, "Before you know it, it's your turn."

 

* * *

 


End file.
